Swim Trunks and Sunglasses
by VampiresAreMyForever
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend a day at the beach together and enjoy each other's company, one-shot, fluff galore! :3


**You guys are getting extremely lucky this week, as I have come up with another idea for a one-shot: D It is again at the beach, but, totally different then the other, I assure you. So sit back, put your hand on the arrow key and enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters, if I did well... there would be a lot more Klaine and a few more changes. **

**Swim trunks and sunglasses **

I woke up to the smell of something delicious and strong soft hands shaking me slightly, I fluttered my eyes open to reveal Blaine stand in front of me with a tray in his hand, no shirt and very, very messy hair that was extremely sexy.

"Good morning sunshine," He said with a smile as I sat up against the headboard yawning. "Sleep well? I know I did," I could help but stop mid-yawn to laugh at the antics of my crazy boyfriend.

"I did, thank you very much," I smiled as he placed a tray in front of me with perfectly scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast, a waffle, a glass of fruit juice and a flower. "You didn't have to-" He cut me off by putting a finger to my lips,

"Sh, eat up we're gonna have a long day and you'll need your energy." I frowned slightly but picked up my fork and started to eat anyway.

"You've been holding out on me!" I exclaimed after I'd taken a few bites and had been blown away by the taste in my mouth. "This is amazing, thank you."

"You're very welcome," He said with a smirk and then went into my closet. I did not notice what he was doing as I was immersed in my food. After I'd eaten a piece of toast and was halfway done my waffle and fruit juice and he hadn't come out I got a little curious.

"Blaine? Did you decide to go back in the closet!?" I said with a fake gasp and laughed at his soprano laugh that came floating out.

"No, I was actually looking to see if you had any swim trunks I could borrow but it seems-" I cut him off quickly.

"Third drawer on your right, the blue ones should fit you." I heard a drawer opening and closing and then he walked out a few seconds later in my shorts, they went a little past his knees as he was slightly shorter than I was but they fit perfectly.

"Thanks, you've probably already figured it out-," I thought for a second as he spoke and then realized where we were going today.

"No way," I stated flatly, "Do you know what salt water does to my hair? Not to mention my skin." He gave me puppy dog eyes for a few seconds before he came up with a convincing enough answer.

"You don't _have _to go in the water; you can just lie on land and read your new vogue, besides I packed SPF 75 and a huge umbrella." I kept my face neutral and thought for a few minutes, I did really want to read my new issue of Vogue and it was usually extremely warm at the beach, which was also one of the best places to show off fashionably casual hats.

"Okay, I'll go, but you have to promise you'll put sunscreen on my back, and we have to apply it 30 minutes before going into the sun." I said firmly, to which he nodded as a huge smile crept onto his beautiful face.

"Sure babe," he said and mocked my tone. "I've still got a few things to pack, I'll just go get those ready and you can take a shower." I nodded in an answer and finished my breakfast quickly before hopping into my closet for the perfect beach outfit and heading to my bathroom.

I walked downstairs in my extremely fashionable beach outfit with my hair done perfectly and my sunglasses clipped onto my shirt. Blaine was sitting at the table with a battered copy of Harry Potter in front of his nose. I cleared my throat slightly, causing him to laugh and close the book quickly and looked me up and down.

"Kurt, you do realize that we are only going to the beach, right?" He laughed slightly at the end, probably remembering what I had previously said about fashion.

"I know, dear Blaine, but every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion." He shook his head slightly before setting his book aside and walking closer to me.

"Okay, so maybe that is one of the things on what seems to be an endless list of why I love you." He said and pulled me in for a chaste kiss to which I gladly responded to, he pulled away far too quickly for my liking and I pouted so he couldn't resist causing him to laugh and peck my lips.

"Trust me, I want to, but if I do there's no way we'll make it to the beach." He said with a slight blush, to which I answered curtly with,

"I'm okay with that!"

We gathered the rest of our things he hadn't already gotten, which wasn't very much, towels, a blanket for me and an extra bottle of sunscreen, which we also applied before leaving the house.

He let me drive because his car wasn't big enough to hold everything so he'd packed mine, he fiddled with the radio before giving up and just plugging in his iPod, to which he forced me to listen to Katy Perry. He must've realized after a few minutes that I didn't know which beach we were going to because he sighed,

"Pull over," I looked at him quizzically but obeyed what he said. "I forgot to tell you where we're going, and I wanna make sure you remember I'll drive." I hesitated slightly but jumped out and passed him the keys as we switched sides of the car.

We drove for almost an hour before we stopped and pulled off the highway onto what still looked like the main road, I bit my tongue and decided to go with the flow. My Curiosity did get the best of me though.

"So, which beach are we going to..?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I'm not really sure what it's called, but I used to go there with Cooper, not many people go there I don't think. I'm pretty sure that's because it's in a small community."

He said as we went over a bridge and then pulled into what looked like a post office parking lot and then continuing to drive down another road, still pavement but it looked like not many people used it. We passed a few houses, most of them looked new but there was no one outside of them the only people that we saw outside was three girls, wearing beach attire. They looked to be about our age, maybe a little younger and one of them was carrying a little dog.

We kept on driving and went up a little hill before Blaine stopped the car and shut it off.

"Ta-da!" He said with a huge smile, motioning to the beach in front of us, the tide was out therefore there was quite a bit of sand, you had to walk down a little hill that wasn't very steep and walk over about three feet of rocks but other than that the beach looked beautiful. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds and it looked like a beautiful day.

I jumped out of the car and stretched, slipping my sunglasses on.

"Well, you were right, it is nice, and I don't see anyone else here," I heard a coherent noise from the trunk that sounded like a 'Mhmhm,' I chuckled slightly and walked around to the back to help him carry some of our stuff down to the beach.

After we had everything gathered up and our arms full we walked towards the beach to set up, I gazed down the beach appreciatively,

"Where should we set up?"

"I think, just... there." He said and pointed to a place a few feet in front of us, he walked to the spot and opened my umbrella placing it in the ground and looking around like I had a few seconds before. "It's a beautiful day to be at the beach," He said as he shed his shirt and opened his bag to get his sunglasses and slipping them on his nose. Even though I'd never admit it, they were pretty damn sexy.

I was stunned to silence for a minute as I took him in, wearing my blue swim trunks, pink sunglasses and no shirt. He laughed slightly before turning up his lips a little bit higher _if _that were even possible, and walking back over to where I was taking a few bags from my hands. He astounded me; I could not believe someone could look hotter than he had that day, literally and physically.

As the day wore on we talked and joked, splashing each other with water and having a picnic on the beach, as the day came to a close the boys cuddled on the blanket and reminisced about things past, and voiced their dreams and concerns for the future, it didn't matter what changed, or what wrenches were thrown their way. They both knew, as constant as the setting sun, their relationship could survive anything.

Hope you guys enjoyed! (:


End file.
